


Macho Man

by Astoria



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Competition, Hand Jobs, M/M, Season 2, Sexuality Crisis, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: Buck tries to deal with his feelings when a new, hot firefighter joins his team."The others thought it was ridiculous and they saw right through the macho facade and saw it for what it was: insecurity, jealousy, envy. Eddie Diaz was basically everything Buck wanted to be."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Macho Man

Buck had always been _the_ hot firefighter, ok ? That was his thing. And he wasn't used to not being it anymore. Not that there wasn't hot firefighters at the station but like not in the same way, if that made sense ? The captain was hot in a daddy-frowny-face and Chimney was… well it was Chimney. So yeah Buck was usually _the_ hot firefighter in a universal sense: young, muscular and with a killer smile. So when the new guy arrived and Buck could only see abs everywhere he felt like he was hit in the stomach by Jean-Claude Van Damme. Second kick was when the guy raised his head and his face was super symmetrical and stubbly and so pretty and what the fuck no, Buck was not prepared for that.

Evan “Buck” Buckley handled competition very well. That is to say he was always fair play and he respected the rules. But that was when he thought he could win. The moment he smelt defeat he became a little brat without shame. So yeah, he was a complete dick to Diaz, sue him. He felt threatened, he felt weird and that was an unusual situation so he didn't know how to play it. The others thought it was ridiculous and they saw right through the macho facade and saw it for what it was: insecurity, jealousy, _envy._ Eddie Diaz was basically everything Buck wanted to be: ex army so super brave and honorable and okay with discipline, a father to an adorable kid and Buck could never hide his soft spot for any kind of little human he met, gorgeous but humble when he couldn't shut up about his conquests or his gym routine. And no, despite what his dear sister told him, he didn't have a 'boy crush' on him, he just wanted to be more like the guy, and that pissed him off a bit, because seriously they were basically made of the same cloth and somehow Buck was found lacking in comparison, how was that possible?

So yeah he was kind of a dick: taking all the weights at the gym, pretending he hadn't heard him talk on a call, shoving him with his shoulder when they were walking close. Just stupid, middle school things, he knew that was stupid but he couldn't stop. Of course Eddie, perfect Eddie, had tried to right everything by confronting Buck and asking what the fuck was his problem but Buck hadn't been able to be honest, he had just shrugged and kept on. He knew it was taking a toll on the team and Bobby had talked to him several times to try and fix everything but even him couldn't stop Buck from being stupid. At that point that was a gift from above, that stubbornness, that relentless will to keep doing something you know isn't right. The human brain really was something, huh? That made him think of Chimney and his freak accident and the fact that his brain was still functioning as well as before, which did not say much about the state and the quality of the thing but still, and he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see Eddie come into the gym.

He was wearing a black tank top, showing half his pecs, and his stupid tattoo circling his arm. Ok he had no ground to talk about stupid tattoos with his own but still.

Buck tried to ignore him but his phone was dead and he had forgotten his charger and the only guy at the firehouse with the same charger as him was out on a call and he didn't want to rummage through his stuff in his locker, cause they definitely weren't that close, Buck didn't even know his name, something like Charlie, maybe? So he had no phone, so no music, so no way to block out from his mind Diaz stretching behind him. He definitely could not block the noises and the grunts and the moans and Buck was so done and he took his towel and practically ran to the showers. He was going to do something he regretted, that was for sure.

He almost tore off his clothes and shoved himself under the hot, burning hot, stream of the shower. The showers weren't open like they were in high school, those gym showers that were basically one big room with one or two shower heads, no the showers in the firehouse had some sense of privacy, but not enclosed spaces either. Basically half walls everywhere so we could see heads and calves: probably to inspire a sense of trust and camaraderie between firefighters but like with a hard limit of no gay porn orgy. Buck had no clue why the fuck he was thinking about the set up of the showers or the train of thoughts the architects had when they designed it, but thinking about anything other than what was happening in the other room seemed like a great idea.

He was squirting shampoo on his hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a very dignified yelp to find Diaz of all people in the shower next to him. “The fuck is your problem, man?”

“I should be the one saying that.” He answered, crossing his arms as if he was the one pissed off when actually if anyone came behind a naked man showering and touched him, yeah, uh, in all logic the naked man should be the one being pissed off. And as it turned out Buck was the naked pissed off man, so perfect!

“Nah, nah get out of here, honestly man, that's weird. What are you doing here?”

And then Diaz didn't answer but he shook his head in an infuriated way and took Buck's clothes that were hanging a few feet away. He took the clothes and went out of the shower: when he came back he didn't have the clothes with him anymore. Buck's mouth had slowly but surely opened up in shock at the sight. He finally exploded, turning off the water with a strong push. “The fuck is your damage?”

Diaz only shrugged. “If it's the only way you'll stay in the same room as me long enough so we can talk, so be it.”

Buck chuckled. “If you think that'll stop me from walking in the firehouse naked, you are wrong.”

“Yeah, didn't think you'd be very modest with your body but unfortunately for you, there is a programmed 2:00 PM visit of the firehouse by a local school. So if you want to scar kids, be my guest. If you don't, let's finally fix this.”

And yeah he had him good. So he sighed, turned around, squirted more shampoo on his hand and resumed his shower. “If you wanted me naked so badly, you only had to ask.”

He heard scoffing and clothes rustling so he risked a glance and no Diaz did not bring his clothes back, nope, he was undressing himself. Buck snapped his head on the other side to not be caught ogling. Fucking hell that was a nightmare.

“When in Rome.” He said before opening the stall door and joining Buck under the stream. Buck nearly slipped on the tile floor in his haste to get the fuck away from him. His back was stuck to the wall and he could only look in astonishment as water ran down Diaz's body, highlighting his muscles and tan skin.

“Hum, Eduardo?” He started, his tongue heavy and gauche in his mouth and his eyes straying too low for his liking.

“It's Edmundo actually, but you're not my abuela so call me Eddie like everyone else.”

“Hum sure _Eddie_. So, hum, you're in the shower with me now. Any reason for that or you just felt like it? Cause, hum, yeah, gotta say it's pretty weird buddy.”

“Listen Buck, you can't keep ignoring me for whatever reason. It's putting us in danger every time we are out there trying to save lives and I am not sure if you'll listen to me or do what I ask. I know you don't trust me. I don't know why, but that's that. And your behavior makes it hard for me to trust you.” Eddie said while looking Buck in the eyes and suddenly he felt such an immense feeling of shame that he could not look at him in the eyes. Buck's cowardice had ruined everything. He wasn’t that guy. He simply wasn't that guy and he could be so much better.

“Shit. I'm sorry, man. I don't know, I felt threatened. I just didn't know how to cope with you here.”

“With me? What's the difference between me and the other guys?”

_Well you're fit as fuck._ “Well, you're young, it was like high school all over again. The new popular kid coming and shaking the whole bee hive.” At that Eddie chuckled. “I know, I know it sounds so stupid.”

“Yeah it does. I've never even been popular, you know? Didn't care much about it and I joined the army quickly. But I bet you were popular, am I wrong?”

“Nope, dead on. I mean I wasn't like a superstar but yeah, people knew my name.”

“And I bet you've had an onslaught of girlfriends at that time?”

“You read me like an open book.”

“I think I can, yeah. And do you realize that's the longest conversation we've ever had? And I had to get naked for you to listen to me. I see how it is, Buckley.”

“Hum, you got naked on your own, Diaz.”

“Yeah, I'm starting to see how stupid that looks now. But at the very least you'll say hello to me from now on.”

“I think we're past that. Sorry, again. I was an ass. I'm ready for a real relationship between us. I mean not like relationship- relationship, even though, I mean friendship is a relationship, so like yeah, a relationship and oh my god why am I making it so weird?”

“'Cause we're both naked?”

“Pretty sure that's it.”

“Fuck and to think that's the first time in months someone's seen me naked.”

“Oh yeah? You don't get naked in the showers with your colleague firefighters everyday? I'm touched.”

Eddie looked at him weirdly, his mouth moving as if he was going to say something but thought against it.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just a stupid joke that came to my mind.”

“A stupid joke? I'm all ears.”

“You said 'I'm touched' and I was going to be like 'oh yeah would you actually like to be touched?' and I know it's so lame but I'm rusty.”

“Ok, what's up with the not getting naked for months and the rusty part? Don't make me believe you are not getting any. I wouldn't believe it. I really wouldn't, don't even try.”

“But it's the truth. I don't have time with my son and I don't know, I don't really want to date right now.”

“Who's talking about dating? Sex, sex and sex. Sex is always the answer, baby.”

“I've heard your reputation, I can see it's true then.”

“What can I say? I'm irresistible.”

“Maybe you are.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You agreed? That I'm irresistible? And you're still in the shower with me? Eddie what are you doing here? For real?”

“Let's stop pretending for two minutes.”

“Pretending?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

“Hum yeah? 'Cause you talk nonsense.”

“I'm here and you haven't moved and I want to touch you, can I?”

His brain just died, went 'pouf' and turned itself off. He had never done it with a guy before. Well, there had been that one time during a threesome where maybe he could have.... But no, that was the unknown, a real mystery he hadn't been sure until that very moment he wanted to discover. But fuck everything he wanted it and in a rare moment of clarity he understood his feelings toward Diaz almost immediately. The posturing, the unease, the wanting to please, to divert attention even for bad reasons... all this time he had acted like a schoolboy with a crush. And he also understood Diaz's moves: his wanting to get closer, to have a friend or more, the hurt at being rejected... He had been a complete fool but he had every intention to rectify that. If only his brain could work again that would be amazing.

“I think you can.” Buck finally said, after Diaz had started moving away.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes searching for something. As an answer, Buck kissed him, really kissed him. His tongue slowly opening Diaz's lips, coaxing him open, one of his hands on his jaw holding him near, the other descending.

Now he remembered he had already kissed one guy at a frat party once just to see what it was like. But he was drunk and horny and so he had liked it at the time but only thought that was because of the drunkenness and the horniness. Now he wasn’t so sure because he was horny, yeah he was always horny, but he was sober and he really liked it. Liked the way Eddie just took charge of their kiss, making it deeper and Buck couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

He touched Eddie’s cock with a trembling and unsure hand. That was just bizarre. Like masturbating but with an upside down body, a cock out of place. He tried to do what he liked on him, starting slow and tightening his fist on the head. Eddie’s hips stuttered and he let out a whimper. Buck smiled with all his teeth, breaking their kiss, but he was so proud and when he saw the glint in Eddie’s eyes, he realized he wanted to make him come first and Eddie had the same idea. Put two competitive guys together and you’ve got challenges all around!

He continued touching him, rubbing him, jerking him off slow and fast when Eddie started touching him too. He seemed more experienced with the way he touched him and the confidence his moves showed but maybe that was all bravado because he was searching for something in Buck’s eyes and at that moment Buck hoped he found what he was looking for. It felt so fucking good, it was fucking unreal. Buck had always been a very sexual creature so he knew hand jobs by heart. This one shouldn’t be special. They were in the station’s showers where anyone could walk in, they were definitely not ready to do anything sexual… But maybe that was why it was so good: the spontaneity, the sincerity of what they were doing.

Buck couldn’t help but feel there might be something else to him loving every second of what they were doing. His feelings for Eddie had been very straightforward, he had been like the Terminator looking at his target: competition, hostile. But now he realized it might have been more complex than that. Because he really liked Eddie’s hand on him making him see stars, he really liked his stubble scratching his shoulder, he really liked feeling Eddie’s cock in his hand.

Maybe he was a little bi. Or completely. Or he was just Eddie-sexual. Well, he really thought he should keep those feelings for later and enjoy  what was happening  now. 

T hey were both moaning in each other’s neck, their hands sliding easily on each other with the water from the shower head and the precome that was flowing from their heads. It was deliriously good and when Eddie bit down on his neck during a loud moan, Buck felt his vision go dark and he was coming in Eddie’s hand and on his stomach and Eddie wasn’t letting go, milking him to the last drop and Buck nearly fell on his knees right here and there but he felt that wouldn’t be so bad because suddenly he wanted to swallow down Eddie. The lust and the hormones were strong in him. But also, he had lost this unspoken competition they had going on. It didn’t matter anyway because Eddie was following him over the edge a few seconds later painting them both white. 

They were panting in each other’s mouths, just trying to go back to normal. Buck’s relaxed muscles almost made him fall on the slippery tiles but he simply grabbed Eddie’s waist. Suddenly they both froze at this movement. They both seemed to realize at the same time what they had done. Buck couldn’t breathe anymore, he was just waiting for Eddie to push him away and never talk to him again. If they hated each other still in front of the others no one would notice anything different. 

But… but, well, ok, Buck wasn’t gay, maybe bi? But he didn’t want what just happened to be a one off. He was the expert on one night stands, he knew the rules.  But it had felt too good and he wanted to get to know Eddie more. The guy was very similar to him in a lot of ways and now that he had put his stupid ego aside he could see Eddie as a great friend. 

That was if they could move past this. Buck released Eddie and took a step back before grabbing his shower gel and putting it on him. He wasn’t looking at Eddie but he could feel his eyes on the side of his face, staring. Finally Eddie took the shower gel that was still in Buck’s hand. Their hands touched and Buck turned to look at him. Eddie was smiling and Buck answered with a smile of his own. 

Yeah, they were going to be okay. 


End file.
